Optoelectronic sensors can be used to detect the presence of chemical and biological species. This renders them useful for applications in healthcare and environmental monitoring. In order to detect certain medical conditions, however, optoelectronic sensors are required to detect a large number of different species. Performing this analysis sequentially can take a significant amount of time. It would therefore be preferable to determine the presence of all species simultaneously. However, simultaneous detection requires the illumination and readout of a correspondingly large number of heterogeneous sensors, which is currently both complex and expensive.
The apparatus and associated methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.